This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The specific objectives of the PSM AIDS Research Program are to: 1)organize the Molecular Sentinel Network (MSNet), which will be utilized by the Caribbean and Latin American AIDS research investigators as well as graduate students, in addition, Core facilities will provide the infrastructure for training;2) promote development of collaborative research projects focusing on HIV-1 associated problems unique to the Hispanic population of the region;3)develop research faculty to further promote AIDS research activities;and 4)upgrade existing core laboratories, an information service system, and an AIDS clinical research component.